


Blossoming

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Hannibal Lecter, Blowjobs, Bottom Will Graham, Cheating, Clubbing, Gay Will Graham, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Trans Will Graham, first encounters, front hole penetration, sad Hannibal, then Glad Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hannibal’s wife cheated on him, so he goes to a bar to find himself another chance at love.He meets Will GrahamThey hit it off.





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all can say what you want, but I’m a Top Hannibal fan through and through.

Loud music pulsing into the deepest depths of his brain.

Strobe lights flashing and disturbing his line of sight.

Cocktails that Came in every colour imaginable.

There was only one place Hannibal Lecter. could be experiencing these specific scenarios.

A night club.

More specifically a gay club, but Hannibal did not identify as gay. While he was attracted to men and had a few same sex experiences in his time, he definitely swings both ways.

His now ex-Wife was an example of his attraction to both sexes. Bedelia was such a lovely woman. Smart, cunning and beautiful, she really did woo Hannibal over.

However 

After five years of living together as a married couple, Bedelia got quite bored and was looking for a a little fun to pass the time.

That’s when she met Anthony Diammond. 

The nice, young, handsome man swept Bedelia of her feet and they had an affair. Hannibal was not aware, but he had his suspicions. One day, he Came home from work to find both Anthony and Bedelia naked in bed.

Hannibal was not impressed, to say the least.

He threw Bedelia out of his house after she got changed, but out of spite, he would not allow Anthony to cover his decency, he would have to solve that problem on his own.

In a state of loneliness, Hannibal dressed down a bit from his work clothes, and made his way to a gay club. It wasn’t that he was tired of women, but he had not been with another man in a while

And change was always a good thing.

The good doctor realised he may of been a tad over dressed for the current environment.

He wore a blue checkered shirt, blue dress pants and a suede jacket. Everyone else seemed to be dressed completely different 

Even though Hannibal could hardly call it dressed, because everyone around him seemed to be half naked.

He stared into his bright orange cocktail, thinking about his ex-wife when he felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned round to see the culprit, he was greeted with the sight of a stunning young man.

He had curly, brunette hair that looked soft to the touch, turquoise eyes and pretty plump lips.

“Hey, handsome” The man winked “Like whet ya see, huh?”

The Lithuanian man smiled, allowing his pointy fangs to stick out. “Why Yes, actually I do.”

The young man licked his lips in satisfaction “You Wanna buy me a drink?” He asked coyly.

“My dear, I’ll buy you whatever you desire on the...menu?” Hannibal wasn’t quite sure whether menu was the appropriate word.

“You Don’t come to these kind of things, do ya?” 

Hannibal rubbed the back of his neck nervously “No actually. This really is not my scene.” He admitted.

The man sat next to him and held his hand out to shake “My name is Will Graham, And yours?” He asked.

Hannibal was always one to shock, so he   
Takes will’s hand and presses his Cupid bow lips on his knuckles. “Hannibal Lecter.” He simply says.

Will blushed

Hannibal ordered a martini for both him and Will. Once the drinks arrived, they started chatting.

“This really doesn’t look like your kinda scene.” Observed Will as he took a sip of his Martini “What brings you here?” He asked.

The Lithuanian man looked down at his drink, reflecting on Bedelia “I actually had a wife, until she cheated on me” He Said solemnly. “So I thought about coming here to help combat my loneliness.” 

Will looked shocked. “How could anyone cheat on you?!” He exclaimed.

Hannibal chuckled lightly “You’re very kind. I did need that.”

They continued to talk about their jobs, hobbies and interests. Hannibal found out that Will was studying Criminology in university, and that he liked fishing.

Although they didn’t have much in common, there was definitely chemistry between them. They both somehow felt connected in a way that neither could describe.

As they got to know each other, Will was progressively getting more and more anxious. Something was troubling him.

“Whatever is the matter, Will? Something seems to be bothering you.” Inquired Hannibal.

The younger man looked away from Hannibal in Hannibal in shame “You may not like what I’m about to tell you” He Said.

Hannibal rested his hand on Will’s shoulder “I can assure you, It will be fine” 

Will looked deeply into Hannibal’s maroon eyes, and said “I’m actually transgender.”

Oh

Hannibal was not expecting that to come from Will’s mouth.

“So, you’re a Female to Male Transgender, correct?” Asked Hannibal.

“Yeah” admitted Will “I should go now-“ But before he could leave, Hannibal grabbed his arm to stop him from going.

“Please stay, Will” Hannibal practicality begged the younger man.

Will looked at him for a second, before saying “I refuse to stay, Hannibal”

Hannibal looked down in disappointment.

“Because” began Will “I’m leaving here, with you.”

Hannibal smiled and walked out the club with Will.

<><><><><><><><><><><><>><><>

They arrived at Hannibal’s place, after a short ride in his Bentley.

“Wow, nice place ya got” Will Said, as he wondered round the big room in awe.

“Thank you. I always believe aesthetic should play a bigger role in people’s lives” Replied Hannibal at the compliment.

Will smirked when he saw an African fertility statue on one of the selfs.

“Ya know, Hannibal” Will slowly stalked towards the older man, in a suggestive manner. “That outfit is a really nice fit on you, but I bet you’d look even better without it.”

And so it begins.

“Do you really think?” Asked Hannibal rhetorically.

“Uh-huh” Will simply said. They were now face to face. As they locked eyes, Hannibal leaned in and gently kissed Will on the lips. Will accepted the kiss, and they went to town on each other’s mouths.

As the kissing got more heated, Hannibal lost his self control and pushed Will onto the wall, grabbing every part of his body he could reach.

Will smiled against Hannibal’s mouth

He wouldn’t submit that easily.

Will grabbed the sides of Hannibal’s arms, and forced his body against the other man’s.

“It appears you’re quite the stubborn little thing.” Acknowledged the older man.

“Shut up and lemme see how big you are!” Growled Will.

Hannibal made a grumbling sound of his own, as he saw the young man get down on his knees in front of him.

Will bit onto the zipper on Hannibal’s dress pants and slowly pulled it down using his teeth.

Hannibal groaned at the cool air hitting his groin.

The younger man removed Hannibal’s large member from it’s restraints of the underwear, and began to suck it softly, before swallowing the organ whole.

The ashy blonde man grabbed the sides of Will’s head by his hair, and gently thrusted into Will’s warm mouth.

Now, Will had had many penis’ in his body, he didn’t mind which hole they were in as long as they were in him, but this one topped them all

And soon it would top him.

The older man gave a final thrust, before ejaculating inside Will’s mouth. With hot, slimy cum running down his throat, Will whined in glee.

As Hannibal recovered from his orgasm, Will took the opportunity to remove his clothes. He unzipped his skinny jeans and boxers, revealing his pseudo-penis to Hannibal. The older man got on his knees and gave Will a look as if he were worshipping him.

Will had never felt so comfortable around another man before. Hannibal was treating him like any other lover.

The Lithuanian man messaged the plush sides of Will’s thighs, as he placed Will’s member between his lips and sucked.

Will screamed at the sensation to his junk. His legs were trembling.

Hannibal was loving the feeling of slick fluid dripping from Will’s front hole onto his chin.

As the oral worship continued, Will gave up on standing and manoeuvred himself onto the floor with Hannibal’s help.

Will was on his back, thighs spread open.

What a sight to behold.

“Will. Where do you want me?” The older man asked gruffly.

“Inside. Didn’t I tell you that I’m a bottom?” Will teased.

Hannibal huffed a laugh, before easing his long, thick erection into Will’s moist front hole. 

“Are you Alright?” Asked Hannibal as he bottomed our inside Will.

“Yes, But you’re definitely a big boy.” Will groaned, adjusting to Hannibal’s size.

Hannibal smiled, then when Will gave the Okay, he pushed his hips in and trusted his hips in a rhythm.

Will mewled at the big dong bashing into his body. Hannibal moaned Will’s praises.  
Both knew they had hit a jackpot, as Hannibal repeatedly hit Will’s sweet with his sensitive head.

“H-Hannibal, I’m g-gonna CUM!” The younger man cried out.

“I’m about to cum as well, my darling!” Hannibal replied in a strained voice.

Soon the pleasure took over their bodies and they both Came. Hannibal collapsed onto Will in post-orgasm exhaustion.

Will preened in delight at the big man laying on him.

After they caught their breath, the two men made their way to Hannibal’s bedroom and lay in the king size bed.

They both fell asleep in each other’s arms, and woke up in the same position.

And although a relationship ended

A new one blossomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos
> 
> Thank ya!


End file.
